Mixtape: All Over the Place
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Songfic drabbles. Spam, Seddie, Creddie, gen, OC's...


_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them_

**Summer Love**

Freddie packed his bags and put them at the trunk of the Taxi. It was officially the end of summer camp.

"Will you keep in touch?" Amanda, his summer love asked.

"Yeah, I have your cell number. Don't worry."

"Don't forget about me…" tears spilled out of her eyes.

Freddie gave her a big hug "I won't" he whispered into her ear.

Pulling apart from her, he got inside his taxi and left the camp. Freddie looked out the back window seeing Amanda. Drifting apart from her wishing he could stay.

_**Miranda Cosgrove- Stay My Baby**_

**The Guy Who Let Her Drink Too Much**

"I can't take this anymore!" 21 year old Sam yelled as she stumbled drunk out of the bar.

Spencer followed behind her trying to hold her in case she were to fall "Calm down, Sam. Jeez, I shouldn't have let you drink that much…" He held her as they got to the car.

"FUCK YOU, SPENCER THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY MOM THINKS I'M A FUCKING WHORE BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Sam spat.

Spencer just looked at her. Even though she was spewing hate after hate and was wasted…she still made the cutest faces.

_**Gym Class Heroes- The Queen and I**_

**Boy, It's Over**

Nothing was the same. Jake and Carly drifted apart. She no longer found his singing cute anymore. It only irritated her.

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Jake asked backstage at the talent show.

Carly didn't say a word. She just hugged him and shed a tear "Jake, you're going to be great. Just not for me. For someone else…"

Jake didn't get it. Carly was his world "So its over?"

"I love you, okay?" she pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the cheek as she left through the performers exit.

_**Sixpence None the Richer- Don't Dream (Its Over)**_

**The Girl**

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't as tall as the girls Spencer dated, not as motivated, and certainly not as old than them either.

She had watched him go on dates with girl after girl and it just broke her. None of these girls could ever make him happy. She wanted to be _The Girl. _

_**Robyn- Who's that Girl?**_

**She's Everywhere**

Freddie thought high school would be easier. There would be plenty of girls who could focus his mind on.

But he was wrong.

Carly was everywhere. She had the same classes as him, she walked to and from school with him. This was getting much harder than she thought.

"Hey Freddie, you wanna sit with us?" a boy from his AV club asked. Freddie wanted to jump at the opportunity knowing that yeah, maybe it could take his mind away from Carly for a moment.

"Hey, come sit with me" Carly smiled.

Freddie sat with her. She was everywhere to him…but did she notice him?

_**Michelle Branch- Everywhere**_

**It Takes Some Time**

Spencer sat across from a young blonde woman at a restaurant. She was talking and talking but all he could do was nod his head. Yeah, she was beautiful and charming but his mind still stuck on Leah.

It was very rude but all he could think about was the good times he had with her and just like that, it was gone in a flash. She had moved on. But he wasn't quite sure if he had. Even though he kept on trying.

"So, what was your longest relationship?" the blonde asked.

Here was an excuse to talk about Leah. But no. He rather keep everything in his head than to be a hot emotional wreck "Oh, we don't have to talk about that…how's your soup?"

_**Justin Timberlake- Still on My Brain**_

**Radio Days**

It was another boring car ride to Yakima. Carly and Spencer sat in silence not really wanting to talk about anything. The usual conversation took place at the beginning of the ride and now there was not much to talk about.

"You wanna sing a song?" Spencer asked.

"How about we put on the radio?" Carly replied

"You don't want to hear me sing? I'm an awesome singer!"

"Yeah, lets put on the radio…" Carly turned on the radio and immediately the mood began to lighten as a familiar song came on "ALL I WANNA DO IS *BANG BANG BANG* AND A *KA-CHING* AND TAKE YA MONEY!!!" she sang.

It took awhile for Spencer to get into the song it being the first time he had ever heard it. But after a few minutes of bopping his head to the beat he joined in "ALL I WANNA DO IS *BANG BANG BANG* AND A *KA-CHING* AND TAKE YA MONEY!!!"

The two sang together and before they knew it, they were approaching the freeway exit to Yakima.

_**M.I.A- Paper Planes**_

**My Ex Best Friend**

"I trusted you with that secret!" Carly yelled at Sam from across the room.

"Carls, you're over reacting! A lot of people get their periods on dates!" Sam tried to mend their already falling friendship.

"That's it. I've had it with you! You borrow money and never pay me back, you always stay at my house, and now you tell my secret to someone else?"

Sam sighed "It just blurted out, okay? I'm sorry. I promise I won't say anything else…"

"No, Sam. Please go."

Sam hung her head low as she walked out of the Shay loft.

_**Saves the Day- My Sweet Fracture**_

**How Ya Gonna Fix It?**

Spencer just couldn't quite understand why Sam always was close but distant. Every time he went to kiss her, she would kiss him but not too much.

"You don't like me, do you?" Spencer asked her.

"No, Spence. Its not like that at all. I just got out of a relationship…" Sam replied.

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't but if you want me you have to be patient. These things don't heal right away." She cupped his face "I want to be with you. Just understand that I want to take time to be comfortable with you…"

Spencer smiled "I'll be very careful with you"

_**Danity Kane- Damaged**_

**Big Mistakes**

It was pretty much a mistake. Freddie and Sam shouldn't have dated in the first place. Sure, the kissing was great but besides that, they had pretty much nothing in common.

"So I got you some lunch" Freddie came over with a plate of vegetarian lasagna.

Sam eyed the plate disgusted "Gross! Freddie, you know I don't eat stuff like this…"

"Sorry, I guess I kinda forgot" he shrugged.

"It's okay. Hey, there's zombie movie marathon on channel seven…"

Freddie sighed "Sam, you know I don't like horror movies…"

Yeah, it was pretty much impossible for them to date.

_**Ben Folds ft. Regina Spektor- You Don't Know Me**_


End file.
